ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Camilla
|music = "Sorry, But Your Friends Are Hot" by |affiliation = None |current_efeds = World Hybrid Wrestling EAW |previous_efeds = None |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Powerhouse Submissionist |signature = Military Press Drop Delayed Cradle Suplex Double Axe Handle Walk Over Single Leg Boston Crab Giant Swing Corner Alley-Oop Bomb Alabama Slam |finisher = Jaded Conclusion Arduous Stretch Farewell |trainer = None |handler = Cindy Jones |debut = August 2011 |record = 0/0/0 |accomplishments = None |retired = None}} Cindy Marie Jones (born January 7, 1991) better known by her in-ring name, Camilla is an American Professional e-Wrestler and model who is currently signed to World Hybrid Wrestling where she wrestles in the Starlet division and EAW where she wrestles in the Vixens division. Jones' career started in World Hybrid Wrestling on August 4, 2011 when she signed with the company and began to start arguments with fellow Starlets on the roster including Claudia Michaels aka Heart Break Gal and Maria Brooks. It was only a few days before Cindy decided to join a federation closely linked to WHW, EAW. Weeks later she quit WHW as she felt under-utilized. =Early Life= Jones, who is of Irish descent was born January 7, 1991, in Monticello, Kentucky, the daughter of Virginia and Bryan Jones, Sr. She is the youngest of her an her brother – Bryan Jones, Jr. After graduating from Wayne County High School, Jones attended Kentucky State University in Frankfort, Kentucky. She graduated from KSU in 2010 with a degree in Marketing, after which she pursued a career in Marketing, and also worked as a bodybuilder until early 2011. =Professional Wrestling Career= World Hybrid Wrestling (2011) Pre-Debut and Debut On August 4, 2011 Cindy Jones signed with World Hybrid Wrestling and from day one decided to make an impact when she cut a promo on the Starlet division based around her love for alphabet soup. Throughout the first week Jones cut more promos on individual starlets, most memorably Claudia Michaels aka Heart Break Gal and Maria Brooks. Mid-way through her second week (August 9, 2011) until mid-way through her third week (August 18, 2011), Jones was abscent for personal reasons however did notify World Hybrid Wrestling. On August 12, 2011 despite her absence being expected showed up backstage and attacked Maria Brooks and Jamie Ecstasy. Jones did keep the upper-hand for a while however the security broke the fight up leaving both Maria and Camilla screaming at each other as they were dragged off the scene. Release On August 23, 2011 Camilla asked to be released and was granted the release on the same day. The reason she asked for her release was due to not being used in storylines. Extreme Answers Wrestling (2011-Present) Pre-Debut and Debut Before completing her application for EAW, Jones was not active in the federation happenings or did not speak to anyone who was in the federation. Jones officially signed with EAW on August 8, 2011. Camilla made her first appearance in EAW on August 24, 2011 in a triple threat match with Ashlyn Diamond and Jamie Ecstasy, the match took place on the EAW show EAW Turbo, she won by using her finisher, Jaded Conclusion. =Personal Life= Jones was raised in and still resides in her hometown today despite the fact she is often on the road. She also has a tattoo on her lower back with the name of her mother and father on surrounded by a floral design; Her ring attire rarely reveals the tattoo. =In wrestling= *'Finishing moves' **''Jaded Conclusion'' (FW Electric Chair Drop) - 2011–Present **''Arduous Stretch'' (Chicken Wing Stretch) - 2011–Present **''Farewell'' (Pin followed by kiss on forehead) - 2011–Present *'Signature moves' **''Military Press Drop'' **''Delayed Cradle Suplex'' **''Double Axe Handle'' **''Walk Over'' **''Single Leg Boston Crab'' **''Giant Swing'' **''Corner Alley-Oop Bomb'' **''Alabama Slam'' *'Nicknames' **''"Mandatorily Envied"'' **''"The Quintessential Starlet"'' *'Entrance themes' **''"Sorry, But Your Friends Are Hot" by '' =Championships and accomplishments= *'Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW)' None *'World Hybrid Wrestling' None =Match History= EAW 2011 Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:1991 Category:Characters by birth year Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American Professional Fighters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Characters from Kentucky Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:WHW Wrestlers Category:EAW Vixens Category:EAW Extremists Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females Category:Powerhouses Category:Wrestlers with submission finishers Category:Submission Wrestlers Category:WHW Starlets Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:Wrestlers born in Kentucky Category:Kentuckian Wrestlers Category:Kentuckian Characters Category:Valets Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Managers Category:Female managers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females